


Interesting

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern, PWP, Smut, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Anne Neville doesn't like to cook. When her husband, Richard, comes home she gets the distraction she wants! Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people! This is my second ever smutty piece, so please don't judge me too harshly. I was curious as to how to write it and so on a whim, I did, and this is the result of that. :)

Cooking, for me, has always been a mundane and boring task. So, when I started to cook mine and Richard’s dinner, I knew I would have to have a glass of red wine beside me and the radio on as I cooked. I think I thought it would help me to make it faster. 

Saying that nearly half an hour later, with my glass of red wine now entirely empty and with the radio blaring, I’m still no nearer to finishing the dinner, perhaps it hadn’t helped.  
I must have only been cooking for about 10 minutes more before I heard the front door opening, loudly. Looking up at the clock directly in front of me, I knew it was Richard coming in. 

Especially, when I heard Richard calling out: “Anne, where are you?” 

His voice brought a smile to my face as I realised just how much I had missed him and more importantly, how thankful I was to him that I, now, have a distraction from having to cook. Don't get me wrong, some women really enjoy cooking as it’s therapeutic for them but for me, it’s just simply not. It’s more of a pain. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” I called back to him, still facing the kitchen counter. 

Richard didn’t answer me back as he came into the Kitchen but when I felt his hands upon my waist, I was certainly aware of his presence. 

His grip on my waist was tender and soft as if he didn't want to disturb me but despite this, I couldn't help but react to his touch. Although, I was wearing a skirt, the feeling of Richard’s fingertips seemed to burn through it. Apart of me wanted to shudder as I thought about the feeling. 

However, as Richard began to nuzzle my neck as he held me, I let out a contented sigh. Richard’s cologne seemed to engulf my senses for a moment or two as he held me close and for a moment, I simply languished in his masculine, musky scent. 

Although, I had tried to keep making the dinner, the heat between us was, by now, undeniable, especially, as I could feel Richard’s breath next to my ear from where he was nuzzling my neck. 

I ended up totally forgetting about the dinner, as I began to be filled with excitement once more. 

Richard seemed to sense that I had practically abandoned making the dinner and with a smile on his face, he spun me around to look at him. I was still pressed up against him but this time; we could see each other’s faces. 

“How’s today been for you, darling?” He murmured to me, huskily, his green eyes darkened with desire. 

The smile on my face widened as I noticed Richard’s rather obvious arousal, pressing against my hip. My own excitement and desire was building up by the minute and it seemed to seep in my words when I spoke again. 

“It’s been quite boring, really. It’s just now, that it’s becoming interesting!”

Richard, at my words, looked quite loving but his desire and his own excitement once again shone through. That I could evoke such a reaction in him seemed to not only be quite flattering but also made my own desire for him increase. 

I knew what he was going to do before he did but nevertheless, as Richard lifted me up onto the empty space on the Kitchen worktop, I still let out a surprised, delighted gasp.  
Upon hearing my gasp, Richard smiled ever so slightly, before lovingly pressing his lips to mine. At first, the kiss was tender and loving as Richard’s tongue lovingly massaged mine but as the passion we felt for each other intensified, I couldn't help but emit a moan. 

Only a few minutes later, it was echoed by Richard. His own slightly more guttural than mine had been. 

The kiss seemed to be never ending but as mine and Richard’s tongues were in a heated battle for power, I didn’t care. The only thing I was registering was the feeling of Richard’s hands still on my waist as I sat, as well as, the feeling of pure desire being evoked from the kiss. 

I felt a flicker of disappointment as Richard broke the kiss. However, as Richard came to kiss my neck, the feeling was soon replaced with something entirely different. 

His kisses on my neck were driving me insane as they were delicate and tender as every kiss was fuelling my desire for him. However, when he changed tactic, and began to nibble my collarbone from the front, I began to shudder at the feeling. 

I was feeling more aroused by the second, I also didn't want to do anything sitting on the Kitchen desktop. Food was lying around us and the thought of doing something on here seemed faintly off putting. 

“Not here, my love. Bedroom.” I managed to breathe out, hurriedly, as Richard made an attempt to take off my top, all the while, licking my collarbone. 

I felt Richard’s movement’s still but there was a rather sheepish grin on his face. I couldn't help start smiling as I looked at him. He looked like a little boy who'd gotten too carried away. 

Gently, with his hand out to help me from the Kitchen counter, he helped me down from it. Saying that my feet didn't even touch the floor, I was glad of the help. 

As Richard and I bounded up the stairs, the need and urgency the both of us felt was thick in the air. We practically climbed the stairs 2 at a time in our haste to get undressed. By the time, we had gotten upstairs; Richard had taken his tie and shirt off. I, on the other hand, had the time to take my top off, knickers and skirt. 

Looking at Richard, a little away from our bed, I couldn't help but start biting my lip at the sight of Richard’s body. His upper body looked as if it had been carved by the gods themselves and the thought of being able to touch it filled with excitement. 

My desire for him seemed to be becoming slightly unbearable, especially, as he inched forward to me. Instinctively, almost as if he was drawing me to him, I echoed his movements. The temptation of touching him was so great that I couldn't help but put my arm around his neck. 

The gleam of both desire and love was back in his eyes and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I looked at him. 

I could tell he was going to kiss me, but this time I brought my lips to before he did. Almost as if to tease him, I nipped at his lower lips as I did so. Richard seemed to shudder in pleasure as I did and once again I couldn't help but feel pleased that I could make him react so strongly. 

All tenderness in the kiss had gone, by now, and was rather full of our desire. I felt as if I was going to burst for my need for him.  
As soon as our kiss had ended, lovingly (but still laden with desire) Richard pulled me to the bed. 

The feeling of the duvet on my back was certainly interesting, especially, as the sheets are satin but once Richard started to continue what he had started in the kitchen I began to lose myself in my feelings. 

Nipping my collarbone once more, Richard then began to kiss and lick all the way down to my hip. His tongue was soft on my pliant skin and although, they were tender, I began to pant in anticipation. 

His kisses and licks were all roaming my body. Making me I moan and writhe beneath him. The ache in my stomach seemed to be getting worse as he teased me with his tongue, once more. 

When Richard finally stopped his attention to my body in order to kiss me, I tried to convey how much I wanted him and needed him in the kiss. His lips grinded against mine, making my hands nestle in his hair. 

I quickly caught Richard’s hair in between my hands and I seemed to end up pulling it, in a vain attempt to prolong the kiss. 

As I had pulled softly on Richard’s hair, Richard’s groan echoed in my ears. The look of desire in his eyes as he pulled away made me want to groan in want right there but something stopped me. 

I think it was where his gaze was. With a look of complete desire and almost hunger, I noticed Richard was looking at my still bra-clad breasts. My desire and excitement once again intensified and I knew I wanted him to have access to my breasts as much he does. 

Without another thought, I gently unhooked the clasp from the back and flung it away. Richard’s eyes hadn’t left me as I did this and I felt grow myself go wet as I anticipated what he’s going to do. 

From the moment he had begun to kiss my right breast, I started to once again writhe underneath him. The look on his face was a mix of complete adoration and desire.

“Oh, God, Anne, I love you.” He breathed out between his kisses. 

Apart of me wanted to echo his words but as he brought one of my nipples to his mouth, I didn't seem to be able to utter anything intelligible. All I could do was moan underneath him. Expertly, Richard’s tongue flicked the nipple, massaging it slightly. I could feel it immediately become hard under Richard’s tender and loving attention. 

I couldn't help but think of what else Richard’s tongue would do with me and as I thought about his kisses going lower, I felt myself grow even wetter at the thought. 

I was practically mewling by the time Richard had raised his head from my breast. His loving kisses hadn’t stopped, though. 

By this time, I was sure Richard was longing to be inside of me but I suppose he wanted to make it special and tender and he certainly was doing that. Each lick, kiss and caress was making me yearn for him to be inside of me and I had to stop myself a couple of times from calling out. 

Luckily, Richard seemed to finally be finished teasing me. Slowly, almost excruciatingly slowly, he pulled out his cock from his trousers. At the sight of it, I felt my mouth go dry in anticipation. 

Giving me one more lovingly tender kiss on the mouth, he then positioned himself near my sex, before swiftly plunging inside me. 

As he did so, our gaze was fixed on each other. As I looked into Richard’s green eyes, I saw complete and utter love and I couldn't help but reach up to kiss him. I wanted to show how he means to me. 

He, then, began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, each and every single one of them bringing me closer to the edge; I couldn't help but start moaning. 

“Oh, Richard. Oh, God.” I moaned to him. 

I could feel my desire being quenched by him but all the while, I felt my hips arc to meet his. It wasn't too much longer before Richard brought to me an earth shattering climax. Crying out and writhing as I came, I couldn't help but want to touch him. Any part of him! 

I was aware that I was feeling very tired but I was only aware of just how much when my eyes had begun to shut. Richard with a tender expression on his face as he spoke to me.

“Go to sleep, my love.” He told me.

And with that simple command, I obeyed, shutting my eyes.


End file.
